


Arranged

by AbbyDream13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDream13/pseuds/AbbyDream13
Summary: An arranged marriage AU of Shiro/Keith.Inspired by the fanart of damare_draws on IG





	1. The Agreement

"We shouldn't have agreed to this," Keith Kogane said flatly, his eyes not leaving his bowl but staring through it into the void.

Krolia sighed, "We've discussed this, Keith. We've committed to this arrangement and have a responsibility to follow through with it."

"More like you've committed me to spending the rest of my life with some rich boy I've never even met."

"Well forgive me for wanting you to have a better life than I could ever give you!"

The Koganes owned a trading port. What started off as one dock and a shop on the cliff grew to one of the busiest ports on their side of Japan. All this was due to Krolia's iron clad work ethic and his late father's faith in their dream; a better life for their son, Keith.

Keith nearly shouted to his mother, "Did you ever think I wanted to earn my own way, not just have it handed to me by the Shiroganes?!" 

The Shiroganes were a wealthy military supply family. Though not officially run by the government or military, they did work closely with both. Several government officials had married Shiroganes over the years. It was common for young employees of the Shirogane company to eventually sign up for the military or for veterans to seek work with the company after their service.

A week ago, the head of Shirogane family as well as several senior board members had approached the Koganes about what they called, "a business merger."

The head of the Shirogane was getting on in years and was looking hand over the company to his son. Before he could do this, he needed to show his board members a plan for the company moving forward. The Kogane's port was an ideal new outlet for the company.

It was made very clear that this was a merger, not a takeover. The Koganes would have final decision over port affairs but they would discuss plans with the Shirogane board before taking action. The Koganes would not need to change their name or procedures. They would essentially place the Shirogane logo on shop windows and give Shirogane shipments propriety. In times of flooding or other crisis, the Shirogane company would provide financial support and protection.

If the Koganes wished to become more involved with Shirogane affairs, they could approach the board to discuss details.

All of this sounded like a great deal, though the Shiroganes left the most important part of the merger for last.

For the merger to be complete, Keith, heir of the Kogane family, needed to marry Takashi, heir of the Shirogane family.

Keith had been nearly speechless after hearing the last condition, but couldn't actually bring himself to object to it. When his mother asked about his thoughts, he simply said, "Well overall it's a good agreement."

Krolia, feeling the urgency to make a final decision, replied to the Shiroganes, "He'll do it."

At first none of it felt real to Keith. But during the following days of getting fitted for wedding clothes, sampling dishes for the menu, giving names of friends and relatives for invitations, and so many more preparations, the gravity of the situation pressed heavier on Keith's back.

It was now the evening before the wedding. What had started as hesitation and anxiety had grown into sheer terror disguised as boiling hot anger inside Keith. 

He was completely against marrying a complete stranger. Weren't marriages like this supposed to have died out eons ago?

Krolia's sharp tone snapped Keith out of his train of thought, "Don't you understand you can pursue anything you want after tomorrow?! You can work as hard as you want without having to start from nothing the way your father and I did!"

"Do you think Dad would have wanted me to marry a total stranger for money?!" Keith shouted back.

Krolia's eyes widened as all speech left her. In the next moment, Keith saw guilt creep up her body the way the tide blankets the shore. Once it rose past her eyes, Krolia turned her head down and clenched her fists on the table.

"Keith..." Krolia breathed out. "...I'm so sorry." 

Krolia was originally from overseas. Years ago, she thought she had her whole life planned until a ship wreck brought her to this port. Keith's father was just a fisherman who happened to find her. In the predictable way, he nursed her back to health, fell in love with her, and married her.

Krolia had left a life of guaranteed money and security for love. Now she had agreed to have Keith leave the life he loved for money. 

Keith saw the shame rattling Krolia and knew he needed to back off, even if his tongue still wanted to spit fire.

"Mom..." Keith struggled for words. "I went too far-"

"No, no-" Krolia was regaining her composure. "You have a point. We should at least have given you time to think about it. I jumped the gun when I shouldn't have. I'm... truly sorry."

"I know you are Mom," Keith started. "It's just so hard when I'm the one that has to live with this."

"I know, I know, but think of all the good things coming from this. Living in the Shirogane estate, no more praying that the summer profits outweigh damages from the rainy season, protection, resources to help any shop at our port. You're going to help so many people by doing this."

"And all it costs is a loveless marriage," the words ran off Keith's tongue before his brain could stop them.

Krolia sighed because she couldn't deny Keith's statement.

"Well," she went around the dinner table to Keith and started petting his hair. "From what I know about rich people, it's common, if not out right expected, for them to have lovers outside their spouses. If you find someone, the Shiroganes have enough money to keep it discreet."

"That doesn't sound too appealing," Keith lightly groaned.

Krolia smirked, "You never know, maybe they'll have a handsome Cuban pool boy that will sweep you off your feet."

Keith couldn't help but laugh, "Oh wow, Mom, you can't be serious! Wait, why Cuban?"

Krolia shrugged, "Supposedly they're the best lovers in the world, or at least they like to think that they are."

They shared a laugh that lifted Keith's fears, if only for a moment.

 

~~~

 

"You are aware of all the plans for tomorrow, correct?" the head of the Shirogane family said, more as an order than a question.

"Yes Father," Takashi militantly responded.

"You know exactly what is expected of you for the set up, the ceremony, and the reception?"

"Yes Father."

"I can't stress enough how important tomorrow is, not just for the family, but for the board, investors, and every employee we have. We are the face of the company. What we do and what we display affects every level in one way or another."

"I understand Father."

"Of course you do. Now remember, your duties as a husband only start at the wedding. You have to manage the company and keep your marriage looking ideal. The reputation of the Shirogane family will depend on it. Whatever your husband requires of you, you must provide it. You must even anticipate what he will need."

"I understand completely Father," Takashi's tone and cool expression were unphased through all of this.

For as long as he could remember, he had been raised to succeed his father. He followed every order and exceeded each expectation like a perfect little soldier boy.

But when it was time to discuss his father's retirement and Takashi's marriage, he was bold enough to demand something for himself.

Takashi wanted to marry a man. 

Heirs could be adopted and raised into the Shirogane family. He even argued that this decision would help show the inclusiveness and modern thinking of the Shirogane company.

After much searching, the Kogane port seemed like fair solution for all involved. No one got exactly what they wanted but all vital criteria were met.

Takashi's father finally got up from his office chair, stepped towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We've put a lot into this wedding and this merger. Enjoy it or at least look like you are. Now go rest up."

"Yes Father," Takashi bowed his head and went to his room. 

Once inside with the door securely closed behind him, he let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He went to his window and looked up at the starry sky.

There wasn't very much Takashi could control about his life, but over the years he knew not to take his situation for granted. He learned to make the best of the role he was assigned to play. The young Shirogane figured he could find contentment, if nothing else.

"Tomorrow is the big day," Takashi said to himself. He kept staring at the sky, the vast deep blue inviting his mind to wander. In a rare moment of self indulgence, he fantasized a bit, wondering what his new husband would be like.

"...I hope he likes me," Takashi sighed.

A few small yipes interrupted his daydream.

Takashi chuckled at himself.

"I hope he likes you too little guy," he smiled, petting the other thing he had complete control of in this agreement.


	2. First Looks

Keith woke up just before dawn the next day. He normally did this anyways but today was obviously different. Still, he needed a few moments to realize he wasn't getting ready for another day of working the docks.

Today he was going to marry a total stranger.

He sulked over to the shower. Keith pressed his forehead against the shower wall and tried listening to the sound of the water while his mind was a flurry of anxieties.

"Couldn't they at least sent me a picture of the bastard?!" he gave a quick pound against the wall.

"Forget it, forget it! Think of all the free stuff today. Yeah, free food. Free booze. You know the menu. The food will be great. When you're about to faint, think about the food," it was pointless rambling but it was enough to get Keith out of the shower and start getting ready.

About half way through all the layers he needed to put on, he heard a knock at the door.

"Keith? Can I come in?" Krolia asked.

"Yeah Mom," he replied. 

Krolia entered his room, "I figured you might need some help getting dressed." 

She stared him up and down, "And it looks like I was right."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Thanks Mom."

"Don't worry we can fix this," Krolia gave a slight chuckle as she assisted her son.

Of course, the Shiroganes paid for Keith's wedding outfit. It was way too expensive for him. The fabrics were too heavy, too stiff, too fancy. It was all too... much. Just too much.

While Keith stared defeatedly at himself in the mirror, Krolia couldn't help but admire the fine attire. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his reflection, "You look very handsome, Keith."

"Thanks Mom," Keith replied flatly. Krolia now noticed the dead pan tone in his voice and the look on his face. 

"Come sit down. Let me brush your hair," she patted his back and went to sit on his bed. Keith followed and sat in front of her with his back to her. Krolia opened the drawer of the nightstand, grabbed the hair brush, and started on Keith's wavy hair. Unlike when he was little, Krolia was taking her time with each section.

Keith noticed her steady pace, "...I'm not the bride Mom. You don't have to keep brushing it for luck."

"I know, I know," Krolia replied. 

Her tone was soft, "I just wanted this last moment to take care of you..."

Keith turned his head at that remark, "Mom, don't say things like that. I'm just marrying for the deal. You're still my family. You're my only family, even after today ends."

"Only you could sound angry while saying sweet things," Krolia smiled.

"Guess I learned from the best," Keith smirked. Krolia gave a slight chuckle as she reached for a small jar from the nightstand. Keith knew what it was.

"Mom please," Keith grimaced, "No pomade."

"This is a very formal event. We shouldn't have your hair all over the place."

"I already feel as stiff as cardboard in this get up. I don't want my hair feeling like plaster," Keith turned his head and looked into his lap. 

He took a nervous breath, "It feels harder to breathe the longer I'm in this. Please, let me keep my hair down."

Krolia sensed all the anxiety in his voice couldn't stop the guilt now bubbling in her.

She put the pomade back, "Fine, forget about it. It's your day anyways. I just need to finish grabbing my things and we'll get going."

Some time later, Keith and Krolia got into the limo the Shiroganes sent for them. Like his clothes, it was too extravagant for Keith and only added to his nervousness.

When thoughts of the food weren't helping, Keith figured it was best to start mentally preparing himself for each part of today.

Subject number one was his new husband. 

At least he knew he wasn't going to get some creep twice his age. Keith kept mentally listing a mix of realistic and worst case scenario features his new husband might have.

"Older than me. Plain face. Huge nose. Very skinny. No hair. Chubby from too much office work. Greasy hair. Very short. Nerd glasses. Weird hands..."

~~~

Takashi looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room.

"Hello," he said to his reflection, "I'm Takashi Shirogane. It's very nice to meet you." He gave an elegant bow to the mirror. Takashi had been practicing his greeting for about 30 minutes, trying to figure out something dignified without sounding like he was talking to just another client. This was the best he could come up with.

The anticipation was killing him, though no one would guess by the cool, collected state of his face.

"Master Shiro," a butler said from the doorway, "The Koganes have arrived."

"Thank you," he replied. Takashi took a final look in the mirror, "Time to get this show going."

~~~

Keith and Krolia walked through the ceremonial gardens towards the grand hall. Like everything else today, it was all too extravagant. People were rushing around putting finishing touches that never seemed to finish.

They entered the small courtyard to the side of the hall. There, some of the Shiroganes were waiting for them. 

Keith scanned the group trying to figure out which one was Takashi, but they were standing too close together. There was something white hovering above their heads he couldn't make out though.

The head of the Shiroganes stepped towards them, "I'm glad to see you here on time. I hope the ride arrangements were suitable."

Krolia bowed, "The limousine was wonderful. Thank you for your generosity."

Keith bowed, "Yes thank you."

Shirogane continued, "We have a long day ahead so let's get right to it. Allow me to introduce my son, Takashi Shirogane."

The group parted and revealed a man wearing white robes. He stepped towards the Koganes.

"Please tell me that's not Takashi," Keith's mind panicked. There's no way this could be him. He was not prepared for this! There was no way this could be Takashi!

The man stopped in front of them. In a moment that seemed to last forever, he looked at Keith and smiled. 

"Hello," he started, "I'm Takashi Shirogane. I'm very happy to finally meet you." He bowed to Keith.

Keith had no idea what to do.

"Hello, I'm Keith," he stammered out while bowing. 

No one told Keith he was about to marry the most beautiful man he had ever seen!

His hair was snowflake white. His smile was warm sunshine. 

Takashi Shirogane stood up tall and strong. 

He was built like a Greek god.

Keith didn't realize he also stood back up. He was too busy gawking at his white Hercules to realize the awkward silent moment that was hanging around them.

Luckily Takashi had prepared for this, "It would be helpful for you to know that people tend to refer to my father as Shirogane and myself as Shiro. It's sort of our version of 'Junior.' As the newest members of our family, you may call me Takashi or Shiro. Whichever you prefer."

"Shiro..." Keith murmured. It suit him perfectly.

Keith's brain finally clicked back in and told him to stop staring. He awkwardly looked to the side as the day's intinery was repeated to them. 

Keith barely paid attention. 

"I definitely look like a total idiot right now...." he mentally scolded himself.

~~~

Keith was gorgeous. Shiro could barely believe his eyes when he approached the Koganes. Keith's hair was midnight storm clouds. His eyes were onyx pools. His skin was lily petals. The scar on the right side of his face and his stern brow told Shiro that Keith was a man who had seen his fair share of hardships.

It was all this that made Shiro falter and completely change the greeting he rehearsed. He actually spoke from his heart when he said he was happy to meet Keith.

"Hello, I'm Keith," his voice was deeper and smoother than Shiro anticipated. It reminded him of coffee.

"Then I must be the cream," Shiro's mind joked to himself as he explained his nickname to the Koganes.

"Shiro..." 

Shiro had just accepted his nickname like everything else in his life. It didn't matter how he felt about it. But in that moment, he loved how the name dripped from Keith's lips. He made it sound beautiful.

He wanted to hear Keith speak more but one of the coordinators started repeating the itinerary.

Although Shiro could read through clients like business cards, he always failed at reading pure emotions. Hence why he had barely even dated before now.

He just saw Keith avoiding his direct gaze.

"I must not be what he was expecting," he thought as the coordinator droned on. Even though he had mentally prepared for his future husband not liking him, it still hurt realizing this beautiful man didn't want to even look at him.

He couldn't dwell on this though.

"Patience yields focus," he thought. "We just got off on the wrong foot. Once the shock wears off, he'll probably be willing to give me a chance. I still have the surprise later."

Keith was still cursing himself, "...He's so handsome and so cool. I'm just some nobody from the docks. This is so humiliating."

The coordinator announced, "The hall is just about ready. Let's get the ceremony underway."

Krolia spoke up, "Before we begin, may I please take a photo of these two  gentlemen?" She already had her camera out of her purse.

Keith felt himself getting red already, "Mom, please no."

"Oh come on Keith, the lighting is beautiful right now. One photo of just the two of you before the ceremony and celebration starts."

Shiro wasn't sure if what he did next was out of his sense of familial duty or an over-eagerness at anything being "just the two" of them.

"Now Keith-" Shiro began.

Keith wondered how was it possible that Shiro made his name sound sexy? That alone broke his guard.

Shiro continued, "- this is obviously very important to your mother. Considering how she's watching her only son get married today, what she's asking is more than reasonable. Don't you think?"

Keith simply nodded. What could he say to such a beautiful man?

Shiro tried to hide his excitement, "We should move a little so your mother has a better picture." Before he could stop himself, he moved besides Keith, gently grabbed his biceps, and shifted them in front of the nearby flower bushes.

Keith's mind was screaming, "He's touching me! He's touching me! Abort! Abort! Wait, what's that?!" Keith looked down at his right arm. Somehow he had missed that Shiro's right arm was an advanced mechanical arm.

"He got that in some bad ass way. He's a real life action hero. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Shiro noticed Keith's silence and tension in his whole body. Of course, he saw Keith turn his head.

"It's the arm. He's probably freaked out by it. I shouldn't have been so forward. Definitely need to make up for this later," even while thinking this, Shiro couldn't bring himself to let go of Keith.

Krolia was too preoccupied with the natural beauty of the scene, "This is great! Let me adjust focus a bit."

Without realizing it, she took a picture of Keith red in the face and stiff as a board while Shiro looked beside himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration image by damare_draws https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/Bsp1_6jAs6Y/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=zhmw5utrf8yt


	3. Ceremony and Cocktail Hour

The ceremony felt like an out of body experience for Keith and a expensive performance for Shiro.

So many faces Keith didn't know. So many fancy words spoken that felt like another set of orders for Shiro.

"How could I ever fit in to all of this?" Keith wondered.

"I wish I could just get to know you. Would you be willing to give me a chance if we were any where but here?" Shiro ached to know.

The ceremony was now hitting the vital points. Keith and Shiro took three sips of sake from each of the three sakazuki, then their parents did as well. 

The taste was odd for Keith but he was used to it by the ninth sip.

Next came the usual words by the officiant, "Do you, Takashi Shirogane, take Keith Kogane to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do," Shiro lifted Keith's left hand with his own and placed the gold ring on his finger. The warmth of Shiro's hand and the smooth coolness of the mechanical hand was an odd combination, but Keith enjoyed it.

The officiant continued, "Do you, Keith Kogane, take Takashi Shirogane to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do," Keith replied. Now it was Keith's turn to place the ring on Shiro's finger. Keith's hands were slender but rough. Shiro loved this brief moment of contact with him.

"By the powers vested in me, this union is now complete. You may now kiss and seal this union."

This was the next thing Keith had tried mentally preparing himself for in the limousine. Although he wasn't prepared for how handsome Shiro was, Keith's plan was the same; close the eyes, lean in halfway, don't disrespect the Shiroganes by pulling away first.

He quickly grabbed Shiro's hands to steady himself (and make sure he wouldn't smack into Shiro), closed his eyes, and leaned in halfway.

Shiro was surprised at Keith's sudden movements. He wasn't expecting him to lean in.

In a spilt second, he decided to close his eyes and kiss Keith.

Both were shocked at how the kiss felt. Though it was just for the ceremony, there was something soothing about it, like a cool osasis in a barren desert. In this moment, it felt like the world was just the two them.

"What..." Keith thought, "This is nice..."

Shiro felt his heart flutter. Whatever this moment was, his didn't want to it end. But he knew not to be selfish or force himself onto Keith.

His mind counted, "1, 2, 3." Shiro then pulled away and opened his eyes. He had planned this count earlier in the week; long enough to appease the family, short enough to hopefully not be disgusting for his husband.

Keith was a bit starstruck.

"It's over...?" he thought as he fluttered his eyes open, a bit confused..

Shiro watched him and tried not to gush out loud, "Oh wow he is so cute!"

The wedding guests applauded and the ceremony concluded.

~~~

Next was cocktail hour. This part seemed particularly pointless to Keith; serve food and drinks to guests having awkward small talk to get them ready for... more food and drinks with guests having awkward small talk. Just have a longer meal time.

Luckily since most of the guests were business associates or relatives of the Shiroganes, Keith mostly just stood silently next to Shiro who handled the greetings and formalities.

Keith stopped bothering to keep track of names after the 5th handshake.

A lot of the guests had quite a bit to say to Shiro about Keith. Mostly men joking about how Keith was prettier than their wives.

The jokes got annoying so quickly that Keith decided to make a game out of it. He took a sip of sake every time someone made a comment about how pretty or how feminine he was.

Keith quickly lost track of how many sips he took as well. The warm sensation in his body felt kind of nice, but his head was feeling heavy.

Shiro was well trained in small talk. He had been through formal events like this countless times before. 

But his patience with everyone's jokes was wearing thin. After so many comments about Keith's good looks, a sense of jealousy was brewing in him.

Money and fidelity did not go hand in hand with each other. He began worrying if any of these men would try to steal Keith from him down the line. Were any of them Keith's type?

While one of the business associates rambled on about marriage "advice," Shiro looked over to Keith.

Keith had been silent for some time and his eyes were glazed over. 

"He must be bored out of his mind," Shiro thought.

Shiro noticed Keith swaying a little. How much had he been drinking?

"You have to take care of him, Shiro," the leader voice inside him said. Shiro scanned the room and signaled for a few of the waiters.  

They gathered about Shiro, Keith, and the four other rich men currently standing around them chatting.

"Gentlemen," Shiro began, "with all the great conversation we've been having, I don't think any of you have had a chance to sample the wonderful hors d'oeuvres. I must correct this situation. Keith-"

Keith turned to Shiro, "Yes?" His eyes were a bit too wide at Shiro suddenly saying his name.

"I think you would like these in particular," Shiro took a cloth napkin from a server and gracefully (at least in Keith's eyes) began placing different appetizers on it. 

"Please, allow me to serve you," Shiro smiled as he said this and passed the food to Keith. His smile made Keith feel like a piece of butter about to melt for Shiro.

Keith's drunken mind shouted, "Oh God yes, thank you for sending me this man!"

Luckily Keith's mouth lagged and only said, "Yes, thank you." 

He handed his sake cup to Shiro, took the napkin, and began nibbling.

Shiro was relieved to see Keith eat. His job wasn't done though. Time for step two.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll give you a few moments to savor the food in peace. I have something I would like to present before the main meal," Shiro bowed to them before making his way through the crowded room.

He spoke to himself, "Vegetable tempura, chicken karaage, gyoza, and a steamed bao. That should be enough to cut through the alcohol for now."

Shiro scanned the room and found one of the sake servers. He handed him Keith's cup.

"Do not let my husband have anymore alcohol," Shiro ordered. "Tell all the other drink servers this. If he signals for any of you, pretend you don't see him, and send a food server to him. Nothing too heavy or spicy." 

"Yes Sir," the server replied. Shiro left him and continued his search.

"Now where is he... I know I saw him earlier... There he is," Shiro found a man with a black mullet laughing with a small group. 

Shiro went up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Sven."

Sven turned to him, "Oh Shiro! Congratulations on your marriage!"

"Thank you, Sven," Shiro replied. "If you don't mind, I need your help. I'm going to make my announcement and I would like you to lead the toast."

"Oh ja! Of course, I'll help," Sven smiled eagerly.

~~~

"I wonder where Shiro is," Keith thought as he finished his third gyoza. His head was clearing a little to where he could answer the basic questions about where he was from, his family, and other mundane things. He still wished Shiro would return to handle the guests.

The room slowly silenced as a small bell began ringing.

"Yoohoo! Attention everyone!" Sven announced to the room while approaching the small group Keith was with, "The groom, Shiro, has selected me to help him make a special announcement! Shiro has a gift for his new husband that he would like to present as a welcome into the family!"

Keith now saw Shiro coming through the crowd. A man with orange hair and  matching mustache was walking along side him. Shiro was carrying two glasses of what Keith thought was champagne (it was really sparkling cider) while the other man held what looked like a large bassinet.

When they got to Keith, the orange haired man spoke first, "Luckily for you, this thing is still asleep."

"Asleep?" Keith was already confused.

Shiro introduced his gift, "Although I will do my best as your husband, my work will often require me to travel. Though you will be free to travel and have guests over to the family estate, I know that such a large place can feel, well... for lack of a better word, lonely."

Keith heard a bit of vulnerability in Shiro's voice. It never occurred to him that maybe Shiro didn't enjoy everything that came with being part of the rich elite.

Shiro continued, "I figured a companion that's also new to the Shirogane estate might help you transition into life with my family and me. Keith, please accept this gift from me."

The orange haired man held the bassinet closer to Keith, "Well go on. Have a look!"

Keith looked into the bassinet and saw a mound covered by a white blanket. He slowly reached in and pulled the blanket away.

"Oh wow..." Keith actually said this out loud. 

Inside was a sleeping black puppy. Maybe Keith was imagining things, but parts of the fur looked blue. He had never seen anything like this before.

Shiro explained his gift, "He was found injured in the woods next to my family's estate. He's been thoroughly treated and from what we can tell, he seems to be a mix of different dog breeds as well as part wolf."

The orange haired man spoke up, "Yeah, we've also found out he has a bit of an attitude problem. Thankfully he hasn't bitten anyone. But he's a growler and seems to just disappear and reappear at will. I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you."

Shiro chuckled, "Don't be silly Coran. So, what do you think of him Keith?"

"I don't know what to say," Keith replied. No one had ever given him something like this before. Keith slowly placed his hand near the puppy's nose. The pup sensed Keith and smelled the food lingering on his fingertips. The puppy gave a few little licks at Keith's fingers then nuzzled his hand. Keith took this as a chance to pet the dog's head. After a few pets, the puppy looked at Keith glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh wow," Keith said softly. Shiro couldn't hear him and just saw his eyes widen.

Shiro panicked a little, "If you don't like him, I know a wild animal reserve that would gladly take him in-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that at all," Keith reached into the bassinet with both hands. "I like him a lot."

Keith lifted the puppy out of the bassinet and held him towards his chest. The puppy nuzzled Keith lightly.

Coran was shocked, "Would you look at that! That's the first time the little bugger's let anyone hold him without a fight!"

"I guess it's just love at first sight," Shiro smiled and then realized what he just said.

"That... Probably wasn't the right thing to say..." he thought.

"Did he just say love?" Keith thought as the pup made little yipes to be pet on the head some more.

He came to his senses, "Calm down Keith. Shiro's just talking about the puppy. But still..."

Keith couldn't help himself. He smiled at Shiro, "He's beautiful." 

Keith meant it for Shiro but let everyone think he was just praising the puppy more.

This was the first time all day that Shiro actually saw Keith smile. It was bright as a shooting star's tail igniting the cosmos. He loved the way Keith's eyes squinted from joy. This was the Keith that Shiro wanted to see every day. He wanted to be the one that made Keith smile. Oh how Shiro wished he was the one that Keith called beautiful.

Shiro had to get a hold of himself, "Thank you for accepting my gift Keith."

He mentally sighed, "Maybe one day you'll accept me..."

Sven cheered and faced the room, "Keith has accepted his groom's gift! May fortune bless them with many gifts through all the years of their marriage! Let us raise our glasses now!"

Keith placed the puppy on the floor next to him as Shiro handed him a glass. Keith was still smiling at him and for right now, that was enough for Shiro. 

"These things take time but we're on the right track now," Shiro thought with a bit of accomplishment.

Sven turned back to them, "A toast to the newlyweds!"

At least in this moment, Shiro and Keith were happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration image by damare_draws  
> https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/Bsqu-ECgp5B/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=775jp5n70pln


	4. The Meal and Photo Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter for 2 reasons  
> 1) I tried putting the bulk of emotional connection here  
> 2) I didn't want to end another chapter without an inspiration picture from damare_draws, so I had to write until I got to the picture point
> 
> There should be only one or two much shorter chapters left after this.

Surprisingly, it was during the meal that Keith and Shiro -weren't- surrounded by strangers and forced to make small talk. They had their own sweetheart table at the front of the dining hall, with Keith sitting to the left of Shiro.

Keith sighed in relief as the meal was being served, "I'm glad we finally have some alone time." 

Keith realized how it sounded like he wanted to be alone with Shiro; which was true, but he didn't want to come off like some Disney princess instantly falling in love with a handsome prince.

Shiro's heart skipped a beat, "He wants to be alone with me! Maybe he's starting to like me... No, no, don't jump the gun Shiro. He probably just wants time away from the crowd. Just play it cool."

Shiro took a sip of tea then spoke, "Well I did make this reservation for us."

Keith scoffed a little, "Oh yeah, right."

"Actually I kind of did. At first my family insisted on a large table with us at the center. But after learning about how it's been just you and your mother for so long, I pushed for the sweetheart table. I told my family that you and your mother most likely weren't used to huge events like this and you might need some time away from the crowds," Shiro looked over at Keith as he ended the explanation. 

Keith was wide eyed.

Shiro didn't know how to react, "I'm sorry if I assumed too much. If you would have preferred sitting with your mother and a few others, I completely understand. Please know that I meant no disrespect by saying you weren't used to events like-"

"No, no, Shiro! It's fine. Really, you had the perfect idea," Keith tried to assure him. "I really don't like big crowds."

Shiro couldn't help himself, "Well to be honest, neither do I."

"What, really?"

"Yea, I've been going to things like this for as long as I can remember. Each one feels like just a list of things I have to do. Most days I'm a little soldier boy, then stuff like this happens and I'm a parading tin soldier boy." Why was Shiro saying all of this?

Keith was amazed at his honesty, "Have you... ever told anyone this is how you felt?"

Shiro tensed up a little, "No, actually... What I feel... hasn't really mattered through most of my life. It's mattered more what I do, how I look, what I say, basically how I appear to everyone else... I'm sorry, this is probably the last thing you want to hear. Some rich stranger complaining about his life-"

"No, actually, I'm glad you're being honest with me. I spent the last few days mad at how all this felt forced on me. I didn't stop to think how you felt about all this. I just have to deal with today. Your whole life sounds like pressure, that sounds... kinda miserable."

"It's not that bad. I mean it. I know I've been gifted with a lot of things and my family's company helps a lot people. When I look at that way, it's easier to handle," even as Shiro said this, his heart was beating fast. He had never said much about his feelings to anyone, but something about Keith brought it out of him.

A waitress came up to the right side of Shiro, "Would you care for more tea Master Shiro?"

Shiro turned to her, "Oh, yes please." The waitress expected him to keep holding up his cup, but Shiro set it down on the table. Because of this, the waitress started pouring in the wrong spot and hot tea spilled on Shiro's mechanical arm. 

The waitress panicked, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She grabbed a napkin and began patting Shiro's arm. Keith was wide eyed at the situation but Shiro's face remained calm.

"Are you alright?" the waitress continued, "Do you need ice or first aid or something?"

Shiro held up his other hand to her, "I'm alright, I'm alright. There's no harm done. Actually I'm impressed you knew my arm was thirsty." He gave a small laugh at his own joke.

Keith mentally groaned, "Please don't tell me he seriously thought that was funny." But somehow, the thought of Shiro having a lame sense of humor seemed absolutely adorable.

The waitress finally backed off, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shiro nodded, "I'm fine. Go on and serve the other tables."

The waitress gave a final apology then left their table.

Keith couldn't help but ask, "Does it really not hurt at all?"

"No," Shiro placed his left hand on his mechanical arm where the tea spilled, "I can grip things and move however I want, but I don't feel physical sensations like hot and cold on the arm itself."

"Oh..." Keith replied.

Shiro sighed, "I suppose you're wondering, how this happened-"

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, actually... I want to tell you. We're married now. You deserve to know the truth about me." Shiro then took a deep breath, "A few years back, I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Keith's eyes went wide.

Shiro nodded, "They were smugglers or pirates or something. Either way, they wanted obscene amounts of money from my family. You wouldn't have heard about it because my family paid the media to not talk about it at all. Of course there was the cliche threat of 'pay up or you won't ever see him alive again.'"

"Then what happened?" Keith asked.

"My father didn't pay, I think it was so the police would have more time to try to locate the kidnappers. Plus, there was really no guarantee that they wouldn't just kill me after getting the money."

"I can't even imagine what that would be like," Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It was hell," Shiro said gravely. "When things were taking too long for the smugglers, they decided to send my family a message... They sent my arm."

Keith saw Shiro grip his right arm tightly.

He needed to know how Shiro survived, "What happened next?"

Shiro took another breath, "Luckily after taking my arm, they didn't see the point in chaining me up in my room anymore. They figured one guard would be enough in my condition. Also I was lucky that there weren't any cameras watching me. I think it was so there were be less chance of them getting hacked and traced."

"So I'm guessing you escaped?"

Shiro nodded, "I was lying on the floor with my back facing the wall. The guard came to give me my food. I swiped his feet and when he was on the floor, I head-butted him and hit his head with my left arm until he knocked out. I put on his helmet and jacket then ran out before anyone could stop me."

Keith was completely silent.

Shiro grimaced, "I shouldn't have told you all of that. I'm sorry. It's all in the past now. You don't need to worry about me or pity me-"

"No, I'm not pitying you," Keith struggled for the right words, "Actually, I'm... Amazed. You've been through so much... and you still deal with so much pressure and responsibility, but still... You act like everything is fine and under control." Keith bit his lip a little before continuing. 

"You're amazing. Most people wouldn't be able to put on a brave face and smile the way you can."

Shiro felt so much joy at Keith calling him amazing. 

He gave a soft smile, "Well, I don't get to choose what happens to me. But I choose how to react to it. I choose to move forward and be strong for everyone that depends on me. I choose to make the best out of every situation."

Shiro looked over at Keith, "But understand that not everyone can do that." 

Shiro sighed. He had to say this next part even though it was hard.

"I know I'm not what you expected me to be. I know this is definitely not how you wanted your wedding to be. I grew up expecting an arranged marriage but you... You didn't need this forced on you. I'm sorry about all this."

"Shiro, you don't need to apologize. I did agree to this-"

"But did you really want to meet your husband this way?"

Keith couldn't lie to him, "No, not exactly..."

"That's what I thought," Shiro sighed. "I want to make this perfectly clear. Just because we're married, doesn't mean I expect anything from you. You don't have to sleep in the same bed as me. You don't have to bathe with me. You don't have to eat with me. You don't even have to hold my hand in public after today. You're not some trophy husband I bought. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

Keith had started fantasizing when Shiro said "bathe with me." He couldn't help but imagine hot water pouring down what was surely hard, defined muscles of Shiro's body.

"Calm down Keith, pay attention," his mind snapped at him. He was able to catch the last sentence of what Shiro said.

How Keith felt really meant a lot Shiro, even though he just met him today. There was no reason for Shiro to be so considerate, but he was.

This was a big realization for Keith.

He took a moment before replying, "Thank you for saying all of that... It really means a lot to me knowing that you won't force anything on me."

Keith's primitive desires said, "Though I wish you would force yourself on me."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Keith's mind was a mess.

Luckily while Keith was in his own head, Shiro was gathering up the courage for what he was going to say next, "There is one thing I want to ask of you though."

Keith leaned in to Shiro a little, "What is it?"

Shiro took a breath, very clearly nervous for once, "All I ask, is... Will you... please give me the chance to get to know you? I understand if you say no, but you... you just seem to be unlike anyone I've ever met. I really want to learn more about you and maybe you could... maybe give me a chance and learn more about me? I mean, more than just the rich Shirogane heir you see here."

Shiro's face was actually turning red as he said all of that. Of course, it looked absolutely adorable to Keith. Here was the gorgeous, strong, incredible Shiro asking Keith to give -him- a chance. This was unreal.

Keith couldn't help but start laughing.

Shiro's heart sank, "Well, that answers that... I knew it was a stupid thing to ask-"

"No! No," Keith steadied himself, "It's not stupid. It's just... unbelievable. You're so cool and awesome and handsome but... You're asking me to give you a chance! I'm pretty sure this should be the other way around."

"You think I'm handsome?" Shiro was shocked.

"Oh crap..." Keith thought. 

"Well, um..." he mumbled. His mind broke, "Nope, can't recover from this. Just be honest." 

"Yes... You're very handsome Shiro," Keith looked down and it was his turn to go red in the face.

Shiro had never felt so flattered, "Thank you very much! You know... I... think you're very handsome too."

Keith turned to him in shock, "Really?"

"Really."

The next moment was filled with silent tension between them. They didn't know it at the time, but both of them wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn and kiss each other again.

Keith surprisingly was first to break the silence, "So... what you like to know about me?"

"Well... what do you like to do for fun?" it was basic but it was the best Shiro could come up with at the moment.

"Well I like motorcycles and video games."

"Oh really? What do you like to play?"

For the rest of the meal, Shiro and Keith were talking and learning more about each other. Shiro was into swimming (no surprise) and reading, especially sci-fi and fantasy. Both preferred being outdoors and quiet alone time. They kept jumping around different subjects but nothing felt unnatural about it. Even though Keith normally wouldn't talk to anyone more than he had to, he just felt so comfortable talking with Shiro. Keith even told him about how he got the scar on his face after getting in a fight with a former friend.

"...Needless to say, we stopped talking after that," Keith concluded.

"I can't believe someone you trusted so much would do that to you."

"Well, really I started it. After my dad died, I was just so angry. I hated being alone but I pushed away anyone that tried getting close. I don't blame him for getting sick of my crap."

"Going through loss like that at a young age is bound to have deep affects on someone."

"And it wasn't just the death, you know? My mom also loss the one she love, but she had to start working double shifts to keep the docks running. I spent so many nights alone. I hated it. I was actually glad when she pulled me out of school and started taking me with her to work. I got to be with her and feel like... like..."

"You were actually being useful?" Shiro finished for him.

"Yea, how did you know that?" Keith asked.

"I've always had a lot of pressure on me growing up. Everyone would tell me I had so much to live up to when I grew up, but besides my lessons, I didn't know what they meant. Then I was old enough to help out at recruiting events and most importantly charity functions. That's when I realized I felt happiest helping and taking care of others. It's what gives my live meaning," Shiro took a moment, glad to finally put his reason to be in words. 

He gave a soft smile and continued, "That's why I accept my role in my family. I know this company is key to helping so many people. I'm ready for all the responsibilities coming my way... I'm ready to take care of you, the family, the company, and whoever else needs my help."

"Wow..." Keith replied, "You're really selfless, aren't you?"

"I think of it more like putting others first. I like taking care of others."

"But then... who takes care of you?"

"Keith that's a silly question. I have butlers, maids, cooks-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Keith said firmly. "Who there's making sure you're alright when you're out there trying to save the world? Who do you go to when you have a bad day? Who do you just have a conversation with without them asking or expecting anything in return?"

Shiro's face dimmed a little, "I... don't really have anyone like that. I'm always too busy doing a million things... I never stopped to think I would need someone like that."

"Shiro, everyone needs someone to take care of them. Why do you have to place yourself last in your own life? You need someone that puts you first out of everything," Keith stayed firm as he said this but then he had to try not to falter with his next words.

"If you want... I could be the one to take care of you, Shiro," Keith was blushing but at least the words came out. His brain screamed that he shouldn't have said this but his heart grabbed control of the reins for once.

"Are... you serious?" Shiro now was the one wide-eyed. "But you just met me today-"

"Doesn't matter!" Keith sounded almost angry but it was the only way he could keep talking at this point. "You've already been really considerate of me with the puppy, this table, the way you didn't force me to talk to anyone, the way you said I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. Well... this is something I want to do! Shiro-"

Keith placed his hand over Shiro's left hand on the table, with red cheeks and stern eyes he looked directly into Shiro's wide eyed gaze, "Please... Let me be the one to take care of you."

Shiro felt lighter than air and it took all his restraint not to kiss Keith full on the mouth right then and there. He settled for pressing his forehead against Keith's

"Yes Keith," Shiro said as softly as a prayer, "Thank you so much." He was practically tearing up.

Keith wanted to throw his arms around Shiro and start making out with him right then and there. He backed away and faced forward in his seat.

"I won't be very great at it," Keith was still red in the face and frustrated in his voice, "Especially at first. I don't know... Ugh... Who am I kidding? I haven't even had a boyfriend before. I'm going to suck at this."

Shiro gave a soft chuckle, "Well I haven't had many relationships either so it's not like you have any competition."

"Are you serious?"

"Actually, I'm not serious. I'm Shiro."

Keith shot him a dirty look.

Shiro laughed, "Sorry i couldn't help myself. But really, I'm pretty bad at dating."

"Gee I wonder why," Keith remarked full of sarcasm that Shiro found charming.

~~~

After the meal came time for the photos.  Both Keith and Shiro were feeling much more relaxed after their conversation. 

Keith actually made an effort to smile for the first set of group photos. Naturally, he stopped after photo number... 18? 19? There were already too many.

But more importantly, he held onto Shiro's hand for the photos. Shiro hadn't asked him to, but it felt right. Keith stood to the right of Shiro and held the mechanical arm. It was meant as a sign that he accepted Shiro and for once, Shiro understood this without having to be told.

As the photos went on, Keith became restless. He began leaning on Shiro more and more. Eventually Keith had his left arm wrapped around Shiro's mechanical right arm and his head resting on Shiro's shoulder for support.

Though Shiro couldn't feel much of Keith's physical warmth, the amount of contact from him was enough to keep Shiro standing tall with a beaming smile on his face. It was like Keith's mere existence ignited a spark in Shiro that was undiscovered til now.

Keith wondered if he was leaning on Shiro too much, but whenever he shifted, Shiro seemed to somehow straighten up more. Keith saw that Shiro kept smiling. Not the generic smile Keith now realized he gave to strangers, but the genuine sunshine smile that Keith loved.

He thought the mechanical arm would be uncomfortable or awkward after a while, but it wasn't. It somehow felt nice. Keith couldn't explain it. But knowing it was part of Shiro and what it meant, made it feel... simply loveable to Keith.

The photos finally ended and Keith couldn't have felt more relieved.

"Finally," Keith sighed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

He ran a hand through his hair, "I thought those would never end."

Shiro softly smiled at him, "I think you handled your first huge photo session well."

Keith wasn't done venting, "I hate having my photo taken."

Shiro shook his head still smiling.

"Well to tell you the truth," Shiro then leaned in close to Keith and whispered to him, "So do I."

Keith went red at the feel of Shiro's warm breath on his ear. Shiro pulled away.

"Warn me the next time you plan on doing that!" Keith ordered him.

"Yes Sir," Shiro chuckled. He wasn't sure where this boldness was coming from with him. He started to think maybe he just liked seeing Keith flustered. 

Krolia came up to them, holding a long skinny red bag "Hello, boys!"

Keith turned to her, "Oh hi Mom!"

"Hello Ms. Kogane," Shiro bowed to her. "I hope you've been enjoying yourself."

"Yes I have, thank you," she bowed back to Shiro. "And thank you again for actually getting my son to smile today. That's not an easy accomplishment."

"The reward was well worth the challenge," Shiro replied grinning.

Krolia was impressed, "Oh that was smooth. I think you have a pretty good husband there Keith." 

She placed her arms around Keith and hugged him. He returned her embrace.

Krolia whispered to him, "Do we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees? Or maybe the eagle and the sparrow in your case?"

"Mom!" Keith pulled her off of him. "I definitely do not want to have this conversation right now!"

"No need to get all worked up. Just wanted to make sure you know how to 'take care' of yourself," Krolia was smirking.

Unfortunately, Shiro didn't hear the whole conversation. He only heard the last exchange. Shiro stood behind Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is you're talking about," Shiro directed to Krolia, "I can assure you I'm ready to start taking care of your son."

"Oh God," Keith thought, wanting to face palm, "Shiro please stop talking."

Krolia's smirk stayed the same, "Oh I'm sure you are Takashi." She looked at Keith's face dripping with embarrassment now.

Keith tried pushing his mom's idea out of his head. He had no business thinking of anything... mature with Shiro. As tempting as Shiro's face and physique was, and even though Keith was sure Shiro would be very giving and perform very well, surely with lots of stamina and fine equipment- Ok, Keith, really had to stop himself now.

He snapped himself out of it, unaware of an unfortunate reality. When the mind finds an idea it likes, it will spin the idea back to the forefront again and again, usually at the worst times. Though Keith wouldn't find this out til later.

"Anyway," Krolia continued, "I came here to do more than just embarass my son. I have a gift that I wanted you to open more the celebration was over. It's no rare dog, but I thought it might be useful to you when you start feeling a little homesick."

She handed the red bag to Keith. He opened it to reveal a red parasol wrapped with a matching kumihimo.

Shiro looked at the gift as well, "Those look lovely."

"They're from the shrine by our cliffside," Krolia explained, "Both were hand made by the shrine maidens there."

"I could see the fine craftsmanship from here," Shiro noted.

"Thank you Mom," Keith said softly and genuinely. 

The shrine Krolia spoke of was one of the few things older than his family's home at the cliffside, if not the oldest thing there. It was believed by locals that the shrine offered protection, particularly against natural disasters. 

Keith and his mom weren't particularly devout; but when his father passed away, Krolia bought a red braid, similar to this one, from the shrine and kept it next to his father's picture at home. 

"To remind me that we're always connected," she had told Keith one day. He didn't understand it at the time, but he felt the importance.

Another time, a comet had been expected by all weather professionals to crash into the docks. Such a thing would have devasted most, if not all, of the businesses there and ruin countless lives. 

Miraculously, the comet fell into the sea. The docks had been spared and no lives were lost. Krolia and Keith went to the shrine the day after to show their gratitude.

Just like those times, Keith felt the importance of these gifts.

"You know Keith," Krolia started, "Since the ceremony and photos are over and you seem to be in a much better mood than this morning..."

Krolia untied the kumihimo from the parasol, "...Maybe now we can finally do something about your hair?"

Keith scowled, "Mom, seriously?"

"What? You said no to the pomade and most the day is done already. Just tie it back for a little while. For me?"

Shiro jumped in to the conversation, "Maybe you could do it just for a quick photo for your mother. And maybe... I could tie your hair back for you?"

Keith flinched at the suggestion.

Krolia smiled, "Now that's a good idea Takashi. What do you think Keith?"

"Stay stubborn with my mom...," Keith thought nervously, "Or let Shiro put his hands in my hair."

His desires spoke up louder than anything in his mind, "Shiro's hands in my hair! Shiro's hands in my hair!"

Keith sighed, "Ok, but make it quick!"

Shiro tried to hide his excitement. He had wanted to touch Keith's hair (well, really all of Keith) all day. It was especially hard for Shiro during the photos to resist the urge to pat Keith on the head and stroke his hair. This was definitely a treat for Shiro.

Shiro took the kumihimo from Krolia and began slowly pulling back Keith's hair. His hair was thick and smooth. Shiro was careful not too pull too hard or get any strands stuck in his mechanical hand. Keith's waves kept falling out of place, but Shiro didn't mind. It meant more time for him to touch his husband's beautiful hair.

Keith closed his eyes when Shiro started; partly to avoid his mom's devious smirk but mostly to savor the feeling of Shiro's hands in his hair. As he expected, Shiro's movements were firm but gentle. Once again Keith enjoyed the contrast of Shiro's warm left hand and mechanical right hand as they moved through his hair. There was something almost rhythmic about the way Shiro gently pulled and tucked the sections of Keith's hair. It was soothing.

Finally, Shiro used his left hand to hold Keith's hair in place and his right to start tying the kumihimo. Once the main part was secure, Shiro used both hands to make a delicate finishing bow.

"There," Shiro said, a little sad he had to let go of Keith's hair. "Hopefully it looks alright."

Keith opened his eyes.

"Thank you," he mumbled, even though he couldn't see it yet.

"It looks great," Krolia smiled. She pulled a compact mirror from her purse.

"Here Keith, take a look," she handed the mirror to Keith. He wanted to roll his eyes but he was actually curious to see Shiro's work.

Shiro was a bit nervous as Keith opened the mirror. He didn't exactly have a back up plan in case Keith didn't like it.

"You're getting reckless Shiro," he scolded himself.

Keith took a look at himself, "Wow..." 

Somehow, Shiro managed to make Keith not look overly feminine with his hair pulled back, like he usually did. In fact, the red kumihimo in bold constrast with Keith dark hair, eyes, and clothes made him almost look like an old school warrior.

"How did you manage this?" Keith asked Shiro.

Shiro, still not quite able to read Keith's thoughts, answered literally, "I've helped out at a lot of traditional festivals and performances. It's just one of those things I picked up."

Krolia had her camera ready, "Thank you very much Takashi. Now get close together so I can take the picture!"

Shiro stood smiling next to Keith who was pretty damn done with photos by now.

Krolia paused, "Keith, why don't you hold open the parasol above you two? It'll look great with the cherry blossoms in the background!"

"Fine," Keith groaned. He did what his mom told him to even though his embarrassment and frustration was growing.

"Hmm..." Krolia looked through the lense. "The photo looks a little unbalanced now... It needs something... I know! Takashi, hold up Keith's fan. That should do it."

"Yes Ms. Kogane," Shiro grabbed the fan from Keith's waist tie and held it at chest level. The annoyance was now outweighing the embarrassment for Keith.

"That's much better," Krolia refocused the shot, "This is perfect. Now hold 1, 2... No, wait! Wait... You're both facing the camera straight on. Turn your heads a little towards each other. I can't see the beautiful work Takashi did on your hair! Keith, really turn so I can see your hair-"

"TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE MOM!"

The camera caught Keith glaring, trying to murder the lense with his eyes while Shiro laughed at Keith's outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/BssxuuYgGNQ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=fiij6hdm4k2c


	5. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for this to be the last chapter. But with all the moments I plan to include, I decided to split it up into 2 chapters for easier reading.
> 
> This chapter unfortunately will not have any link to a piece by damare_draws. To make up for it, the next one will link to 2 pictures.
> 
> \- This chapter gets a bit suggestive because once this fic is complete, I will be writing a sequel fanfic with a Mature rating. I want to start setting the foundation for that fic scenario here.
> 
> \- The low-key Voltron season 8 shade was intentional, the Bi Boh Bi shade was not.

"Uggghhhh..." Keith was still flustered from the photo his mom insisted on.

"It's alright Keith," Shiro tried calming him down. "It's over now. Just put it behind you."

"I'm trying," Keith groaned, "These photos are just so stupid and I hate being all dressed up." Keith reached for the kumihimo in his hair.

"Actually," Shiro's voice stalled him, "I think you look really good with your hair pulled back. Would you... be willing to keep it tied for a little while... for me?" Shiro had such a genuine look in his eyes, like a child asking for a last good night hug.

Keith's heart fluttered. He couldn't refuse Shiro. 

Shiro could probably ask Keith to wear a pacifier and he would do it. He was hopeless.

"Fine..." Keith scoffed, "But only for a little while."

"Thank you Keith," Shiro smiled, wiping away the last of Keith's frustrations.

Next came time to cut the cake. Why this didn't happen right after the meal, Keith had no idea. Weddings made no sense to him.

He did enjoy having Shiro's hand around his own as they held the cake knife. 

Being so close to Keith was like practically having him in his arms. At least that's what Shiro felt. If he could keep this moment for a little longer, he would.

While the cake was being served, a small aria performance was given by a young woman with tan skin and platinum, almost silver, hair. The song was in some foreign language that Keith, as well as many other guests, couldn't understand. Luckily a translation was given in the pamphlets on each table.

"So let me get this straight," Keith whispered to Shiro, "We get one verse about the two lovers at the beginning of the song. Then the rest is just going on and on about the girl's sacrifice and the pain of lost love, just for 2 lines of the guy saying he'll always love her at the end?"

"Pretty much," Shiro whispered back.

"...Wouldn't the sacrifice mean more if we heard more about the lovers being happy together first?"

"That would probably be more impactful."

"Then why spend so much time on the sacrifice and pain, especially if you're rush going to the kinda ok ending?"

"I think it's just more marketable that way."

"...That's pretty stupid," Keith said with disdain.

"You're not wrong," Shiro smirked, glad that he wasn't the only one who found performances like this too melodramatic.

The performance concluded and applause began.

"You don't have to clap if you don't want to," Keith looked over at Shiro, "No one is watching us." Keith kept his arms folded in front of him.

Shiro had his hands up to clap but paused. His mind could not compute for a moment. Keith was right. The whole room was looking at the singer. She had performed well but Shiro didn't enjoy the song itself. 

He put his hands down.

"How does that feel?" Keith smirked.

"...Pretty nice," Shiro replied. No one had ever told Shiro that he didn't have to do something if he didn't want to. Not until Keith.

Shiro definitely was the type that needed to let himself relax sometimes, Keith realized. 

As the next performance set up, Keith noticed that Shiro had already finished his slice of cake and the fork was licked clean.

"Does he have a thing for sweets?" Keith wondered, "Well if anyone deserves a cheat day every now and then, it's definitely Shiro... Let's try something here."

Keith called for one of the waitress.

"For my husband," Keith whispered to her, the phrase still sounding odd to him, "A piece of Oreo cheesecake, one plain and one chocolate cream puff, one red bean cake, and a brownie."

The waitress nodded to Keith as the next performance began, then left the table.

Dessert tables were one of the few things at weddings that made sense to Keith. Not everyone likes cake, so why not have lots of options?

A few moments later, the waitress reappeared with the plate of sweets.

"Wow Keith must really want dessert," Shiro thought as she approached their table, "Some of those look really good..."

The waitress set the plate down in front of Shiro.

"What?" Shiro was confused, "I didn't ask for this..."

"Your husband requested it for you, Sir. Enjoy," the waitress replied before leaving quietly as not to disturb the performance. A string quartet was currently playing some ballet movement.

Shiro looked over at Keith, "Why did you do this?"

Keith shrugged, now doubting his own idea, but needing to see it through, "I thought... You might like these things in particular."

"Not bad," Keith's mind said, "Using his own nice words back at him. Keep going."

Keith continued speaking, "You don't seem like the type to just ask for dessert, even if it looks good and you want it. I thought... Maybe you should indulge yourself, just a little."

"This is more than a little," Shiro eyed the plate, not able to articulate that he really did want to dig in.

"Shiro," Keith looked at him, "If you don't want to eat any of it, then don't. It's alright. But if you want to try anything, go for it."

Keith faced forward, trying to focus on the quartet but now racking his brain, wondering if he just made Shiro uncomfortable.

Shiro smiled, "Thank you for being so considerate." 

Keith had ordered this just for Shiro. That fact alone would have been enough to get Shiro to get try anything. But he really did like sweets, even though he had been brought up on a fairly strict diet.

Shiro began taking a bite of each desert. He started off slowly, like he was just going to sample each one then push away the plate.

But then Shiro took a bite of the Oreo cheesecake. Keith noticed Shiro's eyes light up at the taste. Shiro then eagerly took a few more bites of cheesecake, devoured the rest of the desserts one by one, then finished off with the rest of cheesecake.

Keith was subtlely watching him the whole time.

"Wow..." he thought, "I guess he lets loose once he finds something he loves..."

A devious voice in his head said, "Maybe he'll be the same way with you tonight."

"Begone thought!" he mentally shouted back, trying desperately not to picture Shiro's mouth on his skin... He was failing.

Shiro felt a bit of the cheesecake linger on his lip. He wiped it with his thumb and licked it off.

"That was really nice of Keith to get dessert for me," Shiro thought, wiping his hands on his napkin.

"Maybe this could happen again," a dark part of his mind said while bringing up a mental scene of Keith; shirtless and hand feeding sweets to Shiro.

Shiro lightly bit his tongue to snap himself out the provocative fantasy.

"Stop it Shiro. Don't mess things up by wanting too much of him too soon. Patience yields focus," Shiro took a breath to steady himself.

Keith and Shiro were so stuck in their own heads that they were completely taken by surprise when the next performance began.

It was a jazz vocalist who seemed to only preform in variations of the phrase, "Bi boh bi."

After a few... stanzas? verses?... whatever one would call it, Keith leaned towards Shiro.

"Why the hell did your family pay money for this?"

"Well... recently they decided to try supporting local performers and outsider artists," Shiro tried to explain.

"Outside of what? This galaxy?" Keith raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"I... have no idea."

"...Can we get out of here?"

Shiro raised his eyebrows, "Keith-"

"Come on Shiro, there's a doorway by the corner. No one will see us," Keith tilted his head in the direction he was talking about.

Not clapping was one thing, sneaking out during the performances was very different. Shiro was not a defiant person.

"Please?" Keith said, still with annoyance but also with pleading eyes, "...For me? I really don't want to be here."

"Your husband needs you," Shiro thought, not sure if this was his sense of duty or his attraction to Keith talking, "Keith wants to leave with you. You need to serve him."

Shiro bit his lip a little, "Ok, but only for a little while."

They snuck out the doorway and down the hall. Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Keith let out a loud sigh.

"I'm so glad we got out of there," Keith started running a hand through his bangs in relief.

"Same here," Shiro softly chuckled. He looked over at Keith and began to admire how he looked in the dim hall lights with his hand in his hair.

Keith looked back at Shiro, noticing his stare, "What?"

"Nothing," Shiro flinched a little, "It's just... I'm glad you kept your hair like that. It... looks really handsome..."

Keith couldn't help but tense his shoulders and blush a little, "Oh... Thank you..."

"Say something Shiro. This is getting awkward..." Shiro thought then scrambled for something to say.

"So..." he started, "Why don't you like having your hair back? Your mom said something about how you didn't want to do pomade either."

"Oh that," Keith replied, "Well... First off I know I look girly with my hair back-"

"No you don't," Shiro didn't mean to interrupt but he meant it. Keith was a gorgeous man, not a pretty girl.

"Thanks," Keith really felt flattered by that small remark, "But really, I needed to feel not so... constricted today. This whole outfit feels too heavy and fancy and stiff for me. I need my mom's help just to get all the damn layers on. Having my hair down was a little relief. I know it sounds stupid but this thing really feels suffocating."

Concern started washing over Shiro's face, "Why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

"Well it's not like I have anything else to wear right now," Keith looked to the side.

"Doesn't matter," the concern was showing through Shiro's voice now, "I might be able to help. Hold your arms out and let me see how your mom tied your robes."

"Ok..." Keith felt a little awkward, but he did what Shiro said. Shiro started circling around Keith, looking up and down at him. Keith wasn't sure if he felt like a little doll being judged or like a mouse being circled by powerful white eagle...

"Damnit Mom," Keith cursed in his head.

"Ok, I think I see what she did," Shiro said after he finished his inspection. He purposely took longer than necessary, just to look at Keith a little more. Of course, he couldn't admit that. 

Shiro stood in front of Keith, "I should be able to adjust it so can you move a bit easier. It'll just take a minute."

"Ok," Keith replied a bit awkwardly.

The awkwardness only grew as Shiro undid Keith's waist tie to loosen the robes.

"Oh God," Keith's brain panicked, "Don't think about him undressing me. Don't think about him undressing me. Don't think about being naked with him. Ah damnit..."

"This is just an adjustment Shiro," Shiro told himself as he shifted the fabrics, "Just an adjustment. There is nothing sexual about this... Unless Keith wanted it to be... No! Stop that!"

From what he saw of Keith's temperment today, he could see how the scene would play out. Keith would keep tugging at his own robes, getting more and more frustrated. Finally, with glaring eyes and red cheeks, Keith would say something like, "To hell with this! I'm taking this off!"

Shiro then imagined Keith opening up his robes, revealing a thin but toned body. Keith would then look at Shiro and in his cute, flustered, but annoyed tone tell him, "Aren't you going to do something about it?" Shiro, being a good husband, would have to-

"Stop, stop, stop!" Shiro needed to snap out of it, "I'm better than this. I can't be thinking this way about Keith. How would he feel about this?"

"If he doesn't stop soon, I'm pretty damn sure something embarrassing will come up..." Keith thought. He couldn't stop the fantasy spinning in his head. 

He thought of Shiro moving behind him then whispering in his ear, "Actually I think you would look better with these off..." Then Shiro would slowly remove his robes before reaching around and-

Keith bit hard on his lower lip to get back to his senses.

Shiro was just about finished adjusting Keith's clothes. To help give Keith more air flow and ease of movement, he pulled the collar back so it wasn't flush against the neck.

"There we go..." Shiro trailed off at the sight of Keith's neck. 

Traditionally, geishas had their worn their collars like this because it was believed that the nape of the neck was a point of attraction.

Shiro never understood why until now. This peek of skin got Shiro's imagination working again. He pictured Keith slipping off his robes and looking over back his shoulder at him.

Shiro imagined Keith's deep dark eyes full of desire and then Keith whispering with longing, "Shiro..."

The sudden tug on his collar gave Keith another fantasy. Keith thought of Shiro dragging him by his collar up against the wall. Then with his left hand gently on Keith's face, Shiro would apologize with, "I'm so sorry, I just can't help myself with you..." Keith thought of Shiro placing hot kisses along his jawline while pressing his muscular body against his.

The speed at which this fantasy appeared in his head worried Keith.

"Finished!" Shiro said hurriedly. He took a step back from Keith was mentally screaming at himself to stop thinking like a teenager that just hit puberty.

"Try moving a little," Shiro managed to say, "Does that feel better?"

Keith shook the last lewd fantasies out of his head. He rotated his arms in circles, twisted and bent at the waist, and did a few other little movements.

Shiro kept his eyes closed. This was his punishment. 

Keith was able to move much easier than he had all day, "It feels great. Thank you."

Shiro took that as he cue to open his eyes. 

"I'm glad I could help," Shiro replied, "...Maybe we should get back to the reception."

Keith groaned, "I really don't want to deal with all that again. Can't we just... be like this?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked a bit shocked. Now it definitely sounded like Keith specifically wanted to be with just him and not just away from the crowds.

"You know..." Keith struggled to be honest without sounding pathetic, "Just this... I like it... Being with you..."

"Oh, well..." Shiro felt like the joy was going to bubble over in him like a shaken up bottle of champagne. Keith liked being with him!

Shiro smiled, "I like being with you too."

"Oh," Keith flinched, "Thanks."

Once again silent tension hovered around them.

Shiro brought himself to speak first, "So... what should we do while we're here?"

"Um..." Keith fumbled but had an idea, "How about we check on the puppy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oreo cheesecake is a direct reference to this picture by beanyzilla  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BgJxtZ1HdUF/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=pwxqm9gmkxi1


	6. Cosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter... And I failed. There's just a very natural act break in this and when I checked, I was already at my usual chapter length.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one with the 2 inspiration pics by damare_draws.
> 
> For now, enjoy some fluff and emotional connection to balance out the sexual tension from the previous chapter XD

After the Sven's toast earlier, the puppy was placed in a small fenced off area in one of the gardens. He was still referred to as 'the puppy' because Shiro had said Keith could decide on his name. Keith had barely sobered up at the time so he said that he would name the puppy later.

Shiro and Keith found the puppy gnawing on some bones leftover from dinner. The sun had recently set and the first stars were of night were twinkling. There weren't any lamps over this part of the garden because it wasn't expected for any of the guests to come this way; mainly to avoid any issues that may have arisen with the puppy.

Keith hopped the small fence and knelt by the puppy.

"Hey there," Keith started petting the puppy on the head, "I missed you little guy. Hope you're not too bored out here."

Shiro watched Keith, fully admiring how gentle he could be with animals.

"Maybe we should try playing with him," Shiro suggested as he grabbed a bone that was off to the side. He waved it a little in front of the puppy's face then tossed it across the small area.

"Fetch boy!"

The puppy looked over at the direction of the bone, stared for a moment, then put his head back down.

"Well... I was not expecting to get shot down by a dog today," Shiro looked down defeatedly.

Keith started laughing.

Shiro furrowed his brow, "Oh wow, thanks."

"Sorry, sorry," Keith replied, "It was just hilarious how much this little guy really didn't give a damn."

"Yeah hilarious," Shiro clearly didn't deal with any form of embarrassment well.

Keith figured this made sense with how strictly Shiro was brought up.

"It wasn't a bad idea Shiro," Keith tried to assure him, "Maybe he just needs something that he's interested in."

Keith took off his sandal and held it in front of the puppy's nose.

Shiro realized what he was doing, "Keith, that's your shoe!"

"There's no way I'm wearing any of this after today," Keith firmly explained, "Might as well make it good for something."

The puppy sniffed the sandal slowly. It then let out a small growl and attempted to gnaw at it.

"There we go," Keith smirked a little.

"Go get it boy!" Keith tossed the sandal. The puppy jumped up and chased the sandal. He picked it up with his mouth and brought it back to Keith.

"You make it look so easy..." Shiro commented.

"Oh come on, it -is- easy. Try it," Keith held the sandal out to Shiro. 

Shiro took the sandal and slowly approached the puppy. He held the sandal in front of the puppy's face the way Keith did. The puppy skipped sniffing and went right to gnawing. Shiro softly laughed as he worked the sandal out of the puppy's mouth.  He tossed the sandal and this  time the puppy darted after it.

"There you go," Keith smiled.

"Thanks," Shiro returned Keith's smile as the puppy returned the sandal.

They continued playing fetch with the puppy for a while, taking turns throwing the sandal. After the puppy grew bored of this, he began to enjoy chasing Keith and Shiro around the gardens. Both weren't going at full speed, but made a show of running from the puppy to give him the thrill of the chase. 

Naturally this lead to the puppy "capturing" them and rolling around in the grass. 

As the puppy lied down in sweet victory, Shiro and Keith were dying of laughter as they looked up at the stars.

Shiro was the first to sit up.

"Wow," he started, "I don't remember the last time I had fun like this."

"Same here," Keith replied, slowly sitting up. He turned to the puppy and started rubbing his belly.

"I never had a dog before," Keith explained, "But I always wanted one."

"Same here," Shiro replied, "My parents wanted as few distractions as possible for me growing up. But I figured they wouldn't reject a rescued dog as a gift for my husband."

"My mom just didn't trust me to take care of one when I was little. She was probably right. I was pretty self-centered and always sneaking out growing up."

"Well I see that part hasn't changed much," Shiro smirked a little.

"Shut up," Keith softly smiled, "I figured once I was out on my own, I could get a dog or whatever other pet I wanted."

"What did you plan to do for when you moved out?" Shiro was really curious to know what Keith's plans were before he and his family completely derailed Keith's life.

"Well, when I was little, I wanted to be a fighter pilot or world traveler," Keith looked up reminiscing.

"I can see you doing those things," Shiro said.

"Yea, but then after," Keith sighed, "After my dad died and I started working with my mom... I don't know, things changed. I really got into helping at the docks. We meet a lot of people and hear so many stories. Like there's this older guy that does boat repairs and we helped him get back on his feet after some burgulars wrecked his shop. We've helped families get reunited after floods, rescued injured animals, and so much other stuff... I don't know... I like making a real impact like that. I think I would just want to keep running the docks."

"That's very noble of you," Shiro meant that.

"Thanks but I don't see it as noble," Keith said, "It's just doing what needs to be done you know? Both my parents have always been first to help at any sign of trouble. It's just something that's always been part of them."

Keith's face dimmed a little, "At least that was a part of my dad. 'If I don't do it, who will?' He said that a lot. I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"Your father sounds like a great man," Shiro said, "...Do you think ...he would have approved of me?"

Keith scoffed, "What kind of question is that? Of course he would have. You're so considerate and so ready to take care of everyone that needs it... And you both have cheesy one liners..."

"Why thank you," Shiro put on a silly grin.

Keith rolled his eyes and thought a little.

"So what about you?" Keith asked.

"What about me?" Shiro asked back.

"What did you dream about doing when you were little?"

"Oh wow..." Shiro looked down at himself, "I haven't thought about that in a long time."

"Oh so you have thought of something," Keith smirked.

"Yeah..." Shiro said slowly, "...but you're going to laugh if I say it."

"Come on man," Keith moved a little closer to him, "Tell me."

"No... Please..." Shiro softly pleaded.

"Come on," Keith was playing frustrated now, "I revealed a lot of my emotional crap. You can tell me one little childhood dream. It's only fair.".

Shiro sighed, "Fine... fine... but promise not to laugh."

"I promise," Keith smiled.

"Ok..." Shiro took a deep breath, "I wanted... to be a space explorer."

"You mean like an astronaut?" Keith asked.

"Astronauts are so limited. I mean traveling the cosmos and defending the galaxy. Rescuing alien planets from evil invaders. Going on covert missions for justice. Blasting enemies with a laser gun," Shiro made a finger gun by placing both of his hands together, "Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Shiro fired at imaginary targets as he said the 'blam's. His eyes were lit up and filled with determination and child-like visions of heroism. Shiro was so playful and serious at the same time, Keith couldn't help but feel... Absolutely smitten with him.

Shiro signed, "I know it's stupid. You probably think I'm a total loser after all that."

"No way," Keith said firmly, "Actually I think it's... cute. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Really?" Shiro was still feeling vulnerable.

"Really," Keith answered, "Who hasn't thought about becoming a hero? Who hasn't thought about going to outer space?"

Keith moved next to Shiro on his left side and looked up at the night sky.

"There's so much out there, so much we can't even understand," Keith said admiring the view, "If anyone was to reach any of it, it would definitely need to be someone like you."

Keith was surprised at his own honesty. Maybe it was because they had shared so much today, that it was now just so easy to talk this way with Shiro.

Shiro was feeling the same way, "Can I... put my arm around you?"

Keith actually didn't flinch this time, "Definitely."

As Shiro placed his arm around Keith's shoulders, the puppy lazily climbed into Keith's lap.

"I guess he finds it hard to stay away from you too," Shiro said softly to Keith. 

Keith thought that he should be blushing but Shiro's strong left arm around him felt so comforting. It was like the armor of brave knight, assuring Keith that nothing could harm him right now.

They spent the next moment in pleasant silence; looking up at the sky, enjoying the gentle breeze rustling the leaves, and most importantly, enjoying each other.

Shiro couldn't believe that he could have a connection like this with someone. Keith was moody but caring, guarded but genuine. He accepted Shiro and wanted to take care of him. Everyone had wanted Shiro to be perfect all his life, but Keith was the first person that wanted Shiro to be happy.

Keith was completely amazed by Shiro. He was so resilient, responsible, and sweet. Even with his strict upbringing, Shiro had an adorably lame sense of humor. Shiro easily could have been a vain, selfish, asshole but instead he was kinda shy, so selfless, and had such a positive outlook on life.

Maybe being married to Takashi Shirogane might not be so bad...

"You know what?" Keith said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad I met you," Keith meant this with a deep feeling in his heart. Was this love? He wouldn't admit yet if it was...

"Same here," Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith a bit tighter, "I just wish it was under different circumstances..."

"Well..." Keith thought out loud, "I guess... we just have to make the best out of what's happened to us." Keith smiled gently at Shiro.

Shiro couldn't believe how... perfect Keith was for him. Once again Shiro wanted to kiss Keith and again, he settled for resting his forehead against Keith's.

"Yeah..." Shiro replied, "I guess so... I'll do my best... for you."

Keith's heart was now beating fast. The little space between them felt electrified, practically daring them to close the gap.

Keith's mind spoke up, "Come on, dumbass! Do something! He's right there, waiting for it!"

"Same here..." Keith closed his eyes with an almost frustrated look of embarrassment, then kissed Shiro's cheek.

Shiro felt fireworks go off in his heart. Instantly he kissed Keith's cheek back.

Keith touched the spot where Shiro kissed, it still tingled.

"Thank you," Keith said softly.

"No thank you," Shiro replied, "Today has been amazing."

"It has," Keith agreed.

Just then the puppy fussed a bit in his lap. Keith starting petting its head. After a few moments, he turned back to Shiro and saw him looking at the sky.

Keith had an idea.

"I think I know what to name the puppy now," he said.

Shiro looked at him, "What?"

Keith smiled, "Cosmo."

Cosmo gave his tail a small wag then drifted off to sleep.

"Maybe we should let Cosmo get some rest," Shiro let go of Keith as he said this.

"Yeah," Keith set Cosmo on the ground by some clover then stood up.

"C'mon Space Man," Keith turned and held his hand out to Shiro, "Let's do some exploring while we're here."

"Sure thing," Shiro took Keith's hand and stood up. He definitely didn't need a hand getting up, but he enjoyed the moment of holding Keith's hand.

Keith kept holding Shiro's hand as they walked through the gardens and Shiro couldn't have felt more grateful.


	7. You May Kiss the Groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter was much longer than I anticipated but I didn't want to split it up. I wanted this to be the finale.
> 
> I just kept thinking of more moments to add, especially after discovering the Sheith Twitter community.
> 
> This is also the only chapter that has the pictures by damare_draws within the chapter itself because I wanted the reader to see the moment as it happened.

Keith and Shiro wandered around the different gardens finally seeing some of the guest areas for themselves.

There were decorations and lights everywhere; on trees, chairs, tables, stands, arches, etc.

The main colors were white and silver for the Shirogane family. The accent colors were midnight purple and bold red; the colors of the Kogane port symbol. Honestly, the Kogane colors looked kind of tacked on, like a last minute addition.

"I guess we kinda were a last minute decision," Keith thought.

He fiddled with one of the many flower arrangements while Shiro opened a small tin on one of the tables.

"What's in it?" Keith asked.

Shiro sighed, "Mini scented candle."

"...You were hoping for candy weren't you?"

"...I will neither confirm nor deny such accusations."

Keith rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous." 

He was about to look at another centerpiece when a thought hit him.

Keith turned back to Shiro, "This is your wedding and your family didn't even tell you what the wedding favors are?"

"No, they didn't tell much me much of anything about the wedding," Shiro set the tin back on the table.

He started leafing through little tags on the tables. They seemed more like business cards than wedding favors.

Keith noticed how flatly Shiro responded. It was like how he spoke with his mom after getting dressed this morning.

"What did they tell you about the wedding?" Keith asked.

"Well before you and your mother accepted the merger, they told me a very thorough history about the Kogane port and what they could find out about your family," Shiro explained.

"What the hell, they investigated me and my mom?!" Keith angered by this. He hated the thought of being spied on or studied like a lab rat.

"My family wants to be... thorough with their business matters," Shiro sighed, "I don't approve of everything they do though. I'm sorry."

Keith groaned, "Ugh, I hope you won't green light shit like that when you're in charge."

"Believe me, I won't," Shiro said firmly, "The board members want me to be a repeat of my father, but they don't know something important... Everyone wanted me to be prefect growing up. It was hard dealing with that pressure. But I had a realization about halfway through military school."

"Oh that explains a lot," Keith thought, "The survival capabilities, the 'unfazed by anything' attitude, the ripped physique- ah damnit"

Keith was going to have to do something about these thoughts... Eventually...

Shiro continued, "I didn't have to become a copy of my father. I could be better than him. I had to exceed expectations. That's how I would claim more control over my life, by proving no one else is more capable than me."

Keith was once again amazed. Shiro was a genuine Alpha male, born and bred to be a leader.

Shiro went on, "When I take control, I'll be making a lot changes. They'll be gradual but drastic. I've lived for the company and I know it can and will be so much better."

"From what I've seen of you so far," Keith replied, "I think you'll be a great boss."

"Really?" Shiro asked, wanting Keith's earnest opinion.

"Yea," Keith gave a small nod, "If it wasn't for the docks, I probably wouldn't mind working for you."

Shiro was shocked for a moment, but then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked.

"Sorry," Shiro tried to calm down, "but I don't think you'd fit in well at the Shirogane company. You seem to have a bit of a problem with regulations and authority."

"Hey, you could at least give me a chance," Keith was now half chuckling, "Maybe I just haven't had an authority figure worth taking orders from."

"Yeah," Shirk kept chuckling, then playfully cracked his knuckles, "Maybe you just need me to whip you into shape."

"Haha- wait, what?" Keith fully processed what Shiro said and its possible implications....

Shiro realized it too and went red. He put his hands down, "Nothing, just another stupid joke. Let's keep looking around."

Keith felt the awkwardness but chose to (try to) ignore it with Shiro, "Um, yeah, let's go..."

The next few moments of wandering were spent in silence as Shiro and Keith both tried to regain control of their minds.

Shiro's last line spun in their heads.

"Maybe you just need me to whip you into shape..."

Keith got an image of Shiro sitting in his office at a large wooden desk, dressed in an impressive suit that barely fit his muscles. His face would be cool, focused, and emitting quiet dominance even while reading through inventory logs.

Keith would then quietly enter the office and place a file at his desk.

"Here are the reports Mister Shirogane," Keith gave a small bow to his boss.

"Thank you Kogane," Shiro said without looking at him.

"Is there anything else you need from me, Sir?"

"Actually," Shiro leaned back in his chair, now looking at Keith with stern eyes, "Something urgent has come up. I need your efforts to get ahead on this matter."

"Yes, Sir," Keith replied.

"Glad to hear it," Shiro pushed his chair back from his desk.

The next image in Keith's mind was of himself on his knees in front of Shiro.

"About time that smart mouth was good for something," Shiro said in a husky voice while petting Keith's hair.

In real life, Keith bit hard on his lip to snap back to reality.

He mentally sighed, "When I get to hell, those terrible one liners will be the first things I hear..."

Keith tried reasoning with himself, "Come on Keith, stop thinking like that. Shiro just fails at joking around. He didn't mean anything by it. It's Shiro. He isn't some lewd, horny perv. Stop having perverted thoughts about him!"

Meanwhile, Shiro's fantasy had a different tone to it. He pictured Keith in his office, work uniform in slight disarray and with an annoyed look that said, "I don't want to be here."

"Damn it Kogane," Shiro slammed his palms on the desk as he stood up, "This is the third time I've caught you trying to ditch work. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Keith scoffed, "Security here is more efficient than I thought."

"This is serious Kogane," Shiro went around the desk to Keith, "We've discussed this before, and now, I'll need to take disciplinary measures."

"Why don't you just shut up and do it already?" Keith snapped back at him with frustrated eyes.

The next image in Shiro's head was Keith bent over the desk. Shiro had his mechanical hand pressing down on Keith's back.

Keith's face was red, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Whipping you into shape," Shiro raised his flesh hand before striking it on Keith's toned, perfectly shaped-

Shiro bit his tongue so hard he thought it might actually bleed for a moment. He was fine and finally out of fantasy world.

Shiro was quick to mentally scold himself, "Stop it Shiro. This isn't right. Keith just got comfortable with you. Don't mess things up with these urges. You shouldn't be thinking this way."

They were now on a small bridge over the garden stream. Keith leaned on the rail and looked at the scenery.

Shiro watched him for a moment. His mind calmed as he took in the sight of Keith.

He reminded himself of all they had discussed today. Shiro would work to be the best husband he could be for Keith. He wanted to protect him, take care of him, support him.

Shiro leaned on the rail next to Keith, partly to stop himself from thinking about the strong feeling that was growing in his heart and partly to be close to Keith.

This whole day had already been a lot for Keith to take in. But thinking about it now, he was realizing more how Shiro was the biggest comfort through it all.  

A slow realization came to him as he looked out at the elaborately decorated scenary. 

"I think I know what bugs me the most about this wedding," Keith said.

Shiro was a bit concerned, "What?"

"There's nothing here that's for you or me."

"What are you talking about?"

Keith turned around and leaned back on the rail, "Weddings are supposed to be celebrating the couple. But all I see here is just how much money your family has. It's not a wedding about us, is more like a showroom display of a wedding."

Shiro felt how Keith was right. He sighed, "Yeah, but this is an arranged marriage..."

"I know," Keith furrowed his brow, "But it's still messed up how... Impersonal everything is here. Nothing here reflects me or even you."

"Me?" Shiro was a bit confused.

"Yea," Keith replied, "I know you've grown up with all this rich stuff but it doesn't match you. You're more real than all this expensive crap flaunted here."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course! I mean, is any of this what you would want for your wedding?"

Shiro was silent.

"Well..." Keith was a bit concerned at the silence, "Is it?"

"...No" Shiro had his realization as he spoke, "...for as long as I can remember, I knew my wedding would be arranged by my family. It was such a fact of life that I... I never really thought about what I would -want- for my own wedding."

"That's... Really messed up," Keith felt so bad for Shiro. Being selfless was one thing. Forced selfless -thinking- was another.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't til now," Shiro half-chuckled and looked at the stream to try to push the unfairness out of his mind, "...what did you want for your wedding?"

"Well..." Keith started, "I think I mostly pictured a beach party..."

"Beach party?" Shiro turned to him, "Like grass skirts and margaritas?"

"What? No," Keith nearly laughed at the thought, "I mean a wedding at the beach. Really low key, just some chairs and maybe a canopy for shade. No stiff clothes like this. Just something nice with a swimsuit underneath. Then after the kiss, me and... my husband go running into the ocean together."

Keith stalled because he originally wanted to say "me and you." It was embarrassing to realize that he already couldn't imagine being married to anyone else but Shiro.

"That actually sounds really sweet," Shiro smiled softly.

"Thanks," Keith continued, "There wouldn't be anything super extravagant or formal. No cocktail hour or weird performers. I think I would want it to be a potluck so there's something for everyone. Just have great music playing while everyone enjoys volleyball or frisbee or just chilling on the beach... Maybe just set the first dance at sunset... I think I would like my wedding like that." 

Keith couldn't help but smile at the thought of Shiro on the beach at sunset. It was cheesy, but he couldn't help it.

"I definitely understand how you would like that," Shiro replied smiling. He tensed up a little. He might regret asking this but he had to know.

"What... what did you want your husband to be like?" Shiro asked nervously.

"Oh..." Keith's eyes widened a bit, "Well, um... When I was younger, I definitely wanted the bad boy type, someone I could run off and cause trouble with. Someone that wouldn't be too strict or clingy with me."

"That makes sense," Shiro looked off the side. He definitely wasn't like that. Even with just meeting him today, Shiro knew he didn't want to be away from Keith...

Keith started to feel awkward and wanted to end it there, but his heart wrestled control from his brain. 

With red cheeks and angry looking eyes he took a breath.

"But... now that I'm not as hormonal," Keith explained with an annoyed look as his mask, "I don't think I want that type as my husband."

"Really?"

"Yea... I mean, isn't love supposed to make you a better person? I'm already a distant smartass, I don't need someone encouraging that," Keith kept the frustration in his voice so he wouldn't lose the nerve to speak.

"I think..." Keith slowly went on, "I would want someone reliable. Someone I can trust. Someone that always tries to be better and does the right thing because that's just who they are..." 

Keith turned to lean forward on the railing next to Shiro. He gave a sigh then leaned to rest his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"I think... I need someone like you as my husband," Keith said softly. His brain told him not to say that; but his heart and the physical closeness with Shiro drowned out his thoughts long enough to say this honestly.

Shiro felt a warm glow in his heart, "Do you really mean that?" He turned his head and looked down at Keith.

"Yea," Keith sighed, finally feeling some embarrassment leave him, "Earlier, when I said I would take care of you, that was a really big deal for me. I've never offered to take care of anyone. No one ever seemed worth the risk of getting hurt or worth putting in all the effort. But with you... I don't know, I just really feel like you're worth it..."

Keith couldn't end his explanation like this. He played at being an annoyed smartass and turned around again.

"Besides," Keith huffed, "It's fun making someone like you rebel a little bit." He ended this with a small smirk and folded his arms in front of him.

Shiro was now realizing that Keith was feeling some of the same strong feelings that he was.

The reality was that they were both head over heels with each other by now.

Taking this moment as a free pass for more honesty, Shiro said his next thought out loud.

"You know you're cute when you get all frustrated like that," Shiro said looking at Keith with adoring eyes.

"Shut up!" Keith went red again and turned his head away from Shiro.

"Yeah, like that."

"Ughmmh!" Keith groaned with closed lips.

Shiro laughed softly.

"Ok, big guy your turn," Keith said with frustrated embarrassment, "What would your dream husband be like?"

"Really only ever had a vague idea of that," Shiro explained, looking back out at the stream, "most of it pretty basic stuff, loyal, fun to be with, caring."

"Fair enough," Keith replied, having hoped he would have something to embarrass Shiro with.

Shiro assessed the situation in his head, "Keith cares about you, Shiro. You can initiate more. Show him how you feel."

"But after today..." Shiro stood up straight and turned to Keith. He gently placed his hands on Keith's waist and pulled him close.

"...I think you're perfect for me," Shiro said softly but with full confidence.

"Are you serious?" Keith could tell Shiro wasn't messing around, but still had to ask gently.

Shiro smirked, "No, I'm Shiro."

"Stop being an ass," Keith half chuckled and raised a hand to playfully push Shiro's shoulder. After the push, he let his hand rest on Shiro's chest.

"But seriously," Shiro continued, "I meant it when I said you're not like anyone I've ever met. I learned at a young age how to spot people that only care about my family's money or status or other things like that. But none of that matters to you. You're so genuine. You're much more caring than you let on."

Keith could barely handle Shiro praising him like this. His heart was beating hard for Shiro.

Shiro took in the sight of Keith's slightly shy face and continued, "There's something about you... I don't know... I feel like something sparked in me after being with you today. Something that makes me feel more... Alive than I've ever felt before. It's something I don't ever want to let go."

Keith took a moment to soak in everything Shiro said. He should have been melting from embarrassment at Shiro's initial hug and this display of feelings. 

But somehow... Everything about this moment felt... Right.

There was no panic, no arguing thoughts in his head, no cynical way to spin this situation.

It was like they were made to find and be with each other.

"Thank you, Shiro," Keith finally replied, "I think I feel the same way."

"Thank you Keith," Shiro turned lovingly.

They locked eyes in a wonderfully peaceful moment.

(https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/BsvAUP8AWox/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1tmup1qhkuoqi)

After who knows how long, Shiro spoke up again, "I think I know how I would want my wedding now." 

"Oh really?" Keith was still entranced by Shiro's deep space eyes, "What would you want?"

Shiro backed up a little to explain, "Growing up, my family used to travel to the mountains for the winter holidays. It was always the most beautiful place to me. I would want our wedding-"

"-Our wedding?" Keith asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Keith, our wedding," Shiro gave Keith a quick kiss on the forehead. Keith flinched but smiled.

Shiro continued, "I would want our wedding to be simple. No extravagant displays or decorations. Just the natural beauty of the mountains and maybe some lanterns. You could wear whatever you want. Just seeing you in the snow would be wonderful enough."

Keith mumbled, "Thank you."

Shiro smiled, "There would lots of desserts for everyone. Everything buffet style so people can eat when they want... Instead of flower arrangements, I would want love poems on the tables. But most of all, I want to change the ceremony."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all those readings and scripted vows felt the most impersonal to me. We didn't even get to say anything to each other besides 'I do.'"

Keith nodded, "You have a point there."

"Thank you," Shiro continued, "I would want us to write our own vows for each other."

"I'm not a very good writer Shiro," Keith explained.

"I don't need poetry from you Keith," Shiro pushed a bit of Keith's bangs out of his face, "Just honesty. Even just you promising to take care of me would be good enough."

"Really?"

"Really," Shiro nodded.

"What kind of vows would you say to me?" Keith asked tilting his head.

"Let me see," Shiro took a moment, "Probably something like... I, Takashi Shirogane, promise you, Keith Kogane, to be the best husband I can be for you. I will work to make you smile everyday, to support you with very dream and endeavor you have, to protect you with my life. I will never give up on you, no matter how hopeless things appear or whatever may come between us. This vow I make to you, I make with all that I am, and can never be broken."

"...Oh wow," Keith looked at him wide eyed. "Did you seriously come up with all that just now?"

"Pretty much," Shiro felt a bit embarrassed by everything he said, "Once I started... It all just came to me. Like I said, there's something about you that makes me  want to say and do things I never have before."

Keith felt like his heart was going to burst. He had to tilt his head down to contain his joy.

"You want to know how I would respond to that vow?" Keith could barely contain himself.

"How?" Shiro asked, knowing that his words really hit a chord with Keith restored his confidence.

"I would say," Keith looked up at Shiro with shining eyes, "You may kiss the groom."

Shiro held Keith's face softly in his hands, "I've wanted to do this all day."

( https://www.instagram.com/damare_draws/p/BsxHnF1g4Ax/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1iv8vjtjissjr )

Shiro and Keith finally kissed each other they way they wanted to.

It was soft with an undercurrent of passion. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist as Shiro tilted his head to kiss at a slightly different angle.

Keith felt a spark coursing through him from Shiro. 

Shiro felt a sweet comfort washing over him from Keith.

Neither one understood how they could have this bond so quickly. But it didn't matter to them.

They were meant to be together the way the tide is meant to be with the shore.

Neither one wanted to pull away.

Eventually the need for air came. Shiro pushed his lips harder against Keith's  before pulling away. They still had their hands around each other as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Oh wow..." Keith said. His eyes looked sparkling to Shiro, who couldn't have felt happier knowing these eyes were for him.

"Yeah, wow..." Shiro smiled. Did Shiro's smile somehow become more captivating after the kiss? Keith didn't know, but he knew he would do anything for that smile.

After another blissful moment of looking into each other's eyes, Keith was the first to speak.

"I have an idea," Keith had a bit of devilish look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Shiro was already intrigued by Keith's look.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

"What?"

"Ditch the wedding," Keith explained, "All the important stuff is done. What's really left? Boring speeches by people who know nothing about us? Watching drunks try to dance? Saying good bye to hundreds of strangers?"

Keith let go of Shiro so he could turn to the side and remind him of where they were, "Is there anything here you really want to stay for?"

"Keith, I understand what you're saying but we still have a responsibility for today," Shiro's sense of duty kicked back in.

"That isn't what I asked Shiro," Keith lowered his brows, "Is there anything at this wedding you -want- to stay for?"

Shiro couldn't lie to Keith. 

He sighed, "No."

"Then let's go," Keith took this chance to actually sit on the bridge rail, "Tell someone I got sick or something and I just couldn't stay and you insisted on taking care of me."

"Then what?" Shiro figured it was worth hearing out Keith's plan.

"Then we go back to your place and do whatever we want. Play video games, listen to music, hell maybe raid your dad's liquor cabinet, I don't know."

"Keith!" Shiro said sternly.

Keith laughed, "I'm just messing with you on that last part. But what do you think about the rest?"

"Well it's nothing too extreme I guess..." Shiro thought out loud, "I am supposed to take care of you first and foremost."

"Exactly, just pin it all on me," Keith was trying to contain his excitement at the thought of running off with Shiro.

Shiro couldn't deny that the thought of being home alone with Keith was very appealing to him. Not even the servants would be there. Everyone would be at the wedding til late into the night.

He sighed, "Alright. We'll head out... How did you know my father has a liquor cabinet?"

Keith shrugged, "What rich family doesn't have a liquor cabinet?"

"Fair enough," Shiro pulled out his phone, "Let's grab Cosmo while I call a ride for us. I don't think he wants to be here either."

Keith smiled, "I think you're right."

~~~

Cosmo was a bit fussy being picked up and woken up from his sleep. Luckily after a few belly rubs from Keith, Cosmo settled down in Keith's arms.

"...Thank you," Shiro got off the phone, "We're in luck. The driver just finished a drop off not too far from here. It should be here in about 20 minutes."

"Hell, I think it takes about 20 minutes just to get to the damn parking lot from here," Keith said being both annoyed and eager to leave.

"I know," Shiro replied, "So we got to work fast-"

"Shiro!" Coran called out to them, spotting them from across the garden. He began rushing to them.

Shiro gave a sideways look to Keith, "This'll work."

Coran reached them and bent forward breathing hard, "Heh... I'm glad... Heh... I found you. Everyone's... Been asking where you... Where you two are..."

He straightened back upright, "Let's back to the reception, shall we?"

"Actually," Shiro began, "I need you to relay a message for me."

"What?" Coran asked wide-eyed.

Shiro explained confidently, "It appears Keith has gotten ill and can not continue with the rest of the festivities tonight. As his husband, it is my duty to take him home and help him recover. We don't see any reason to cut the reception short, so please inform the guests to continue the celebration without us."

Keith was amazed at how smoothly Shiro said all that. Shiro was definitely going to be a better businessman than his father.

"Wait, what?"Coran was still flabberghasted, "But, but Keith looks fine! You two haven't even had your first dance! You expect me to tell that to your family after they sent me to look for you?!"

"Coran," Shiro's eyes were stern, "Keith and I are leaving and that's final."

Shiro reached in his pocket and pulled out a hefty wallet. He handed a bunch of large bills to Coran.

"That should be enough to continue bar service until the end of the night. Plus an inconvenience fee for the musicians," Shiro explained.

"I don't know..." Coran spoke slyly, "You know your father is quite difficult... What if he doesn't accept the message and starts interrogating me?" Coran held out his other hand to Shiro.

Keith had to speak up, "What if you just do what Shiro says and he won't fire your ass the first chance he gets?"

"What?" Coran was taken aback, "I've worked with the Shirogane family for years! Shiro wouldn't fire me!... Would you?"

Shiro looked over at Keith and picked up on what he was getting at.

"Well Coran," Shiro's voice was now stern and cold, "As the next head of the Shirogane family, I need to start asserting my authority. I can not tolerate any displays of insubordination from anyone. Am I making myself clear?"

Coran was almost the same height as Shiro. But with the way Shiro looked down on him right now, Coran felt like he might as well have been 3 feet tall.

"Ok, ok," Coran replied nervously, "I'll deliver the message. I'm sorry about that nonsense earlier, Shiro-"

"It's Master Shirogane now," Shiro corrected him with a calm voice and piercing eyes. He might have been going a bit too far, but he couldn't back down now.

Keith took notice of Shiro's display of power.

"Oh damn, he's hot," Keith couldn't stop himself from thinking that.

Coran stuttered, "Oh yes, of course. Forgive me, Master Shirogane."

"I'll think about it," Shiro said coolly, "Now go."

Coran bowed to them before rushing off.

Keith couldn't stop himself from saying this, "That was pretty badass."

Shiro turned to him, "Did I go overboard on that last part?"

"I don't know," Keith shrugged, "But it's not like you can do anything about it now."

"Yeah, true," Shiro said, "Let's just go. We have a ride to catch."

Keith held onto Cosmo with one arm while Shiro held his other hand and lead to them parking lot.

A small black car was waiting with the lights on for them.

Shiro naturally opened the car door so Keith could climb into the backseat first. After they were both in with their seatbelts fastened, the car started off down the road.

The driver spoke up without turning back to them, "It's about two hours to the Shirogane estate, Sir."

"That's fine," Shiro replied, "Thank you for arriving on such short notice."

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith, naturally causing Keith to lean against Shiro.

"We're actually doing this," Shiro practically whispered.

"Yeah," Keith smiled, "How does it feel?"

"Fantastic," Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head, "May I say something to you?"

"Sure."

"I think I'm in love with you," Shiro said with pure sincerity.

Keith didn't flinch or stutter, "I think I'm in love with you too... I guess we'll find out for sure later." He gave a soft chuckle.

"I guess so," Shiro chuckled back, "Patience yields focus."

"I like how that sounds."

"Thank you."

They kissed once more before gently dozing off in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked and left kudos! 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to damare_draws on Instagram/Twitter for making the art that inspired this story! Please follow the artist if you haven't already.
> 
> Thank you to the Sheith/VLD community. I've been under a lot of stress and having sleeping problems lately. This fic and the community has been a big help through it.
> 
>  
> 
> THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL FIC. It will M rated and have some more inspiration pics from damare_draws. Keep an eye out for it. Thank you!


End file.
